


Sunrise

by Lord_of_comms



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_comms/pseuds/Lord_of_comms
Summary: The Vestige used to spend her nights with her lover until she realizes she's going for more than a simple agreement.





	Sunrise

The vestige shuddered when her senses felt a single soft blow onto her neck, the strong arms of her elven lover carefully pattered alongside her arms, creating a feeling of safety and relief.

 

“So how long you intend to shadow me?” the Breton woman shot towards the source of comfort. The question was a carefully one, no promises and no truth had been spoken between both of them yet.

 

“As long I have to...” a chuckle in her back. “Probably until sun is rising I guess.” The words were followed by shift of her elven lover, the wonderful body in her back pressing closer, keeping her warm while the campfire slowly lost its flare.

 

The vestige caught a hand, slowly encircle the soft but battle-proofed fingers with her own, pressing a quick peck onto the graceful limbs before whispering. “Until I tell you my secrets, so you can return to report your foolish **queen**?”

 

A soft laughter after the question, but she could feel the smile on her lover's face.

 

“Well that's the job of being an **Eye**.” Her counterpart answered and accented the last words in a more than smugly manner then planted several wet kisses in the vestige's neck. The Breton groaned at the touch, easily manipulated by the soft caress of her enemy. But she won't give in so easily, not this time even if her hackles got up so suspiciously, responding too quickly to the sweet efforts.

 

“So your queen is eager to get to know about my real intentions, also about my darkest secrets?” It was a lure, a challenge to start a game.

 

“Of course she **is**.” Hands parted, another soft breath behind the vestige's ears and the heat which had receded only minutes before, returned in the same intensity, the fire may be gone but the air was thick of desire.

 

“Is **this** bothering you? Or something else?” words were spoken softly, filled with a hint of honest concerns.

 

“Well there is this ghost hunting me, it cannot let go.” the vestige dramatically purred. “ It's shadowing me wherever I go.” A playful sigh then she closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of the beautiful creature comforting her with the long and slender torso. She waited for words, but instead she received a silent answer.

 

A kiss on her pulse point, a sweet sucking at pale flesh, the wonderful feeling of teeth striking the surface of her collarbone, a moan was inevitable. The rules weren't fair but all is fair in love and war.

 

“Mhhhhmm...what does the ghost look like? Is she handsome?” her lover asked seductively with clear intentions when beginning to suckle the earlobe of her willing victim. The Breton fought keeping up her defense, it was hard not to succumb to the temptation.

A soldier was trained to resist, to bear pain in battle, to remain strong, to continue fighting by all means, but everybody has a weakness, a sore point.

 

“She must be pretty beautiful for the standards of her race, I guess..” the vestige moaned appreciatively, definitely not wanting to stop the efforts teasing her. She was craving for this closeness, for the heat radiated by this delicate golden skin. These moments faded the reality of war and loss, even if it last only a few hours, it was enough to dream and let go.

 

“You only guess..? “ A little disappointment was implied, but it was part of the game. “Talk to me.... more...” the skin in her back started to move for more friction, it wasn't much but enough to feel those soft breasts rubbing against her back, just like an appetizer.

 

“She's very skilled with her hands....” Fingers cupping each others, petting recognizably over the golden skin. “...I must admit.” the Breton added, she could already feel the wetness growing in her loin and when the former intertwined limbs finally untied, thighs were no longer connected, giving access to more sensible parts then her elven-lover whispered. “What is she willing to do for the information she desires?” while nails brushed the upper legs light as a feather kissed the wind.

 

“She is torturing me each night when haunting me...” a swallow before continuing “... taking my breath away...” Carefully a hand was fondling her belly now, circling too slowly towards the place with need. The vestige felt the need to push is down but she won't dare to do so, instead she let her hands wander along those adoring arms, squeezing the muscles to encourage the fingertips to explore more space.

 

“Be more precise...” the voice sultry demanded, stopping the lovely motions for a well-known torture.

 

“She enchants my will with her magic, making me surrender. “ speaking became harder when the tips finally found its way to the center...” But I cannot tell her..” she added sadly.

 

“Why not?”

 

A finger dripping in the heat, another circling, teasing her point.

 

“I am afraid she won't return then.” The answer was full of fear and only the truth. “I don't want to get rid of my ghost...Never.....” It was a confession which could change everything for two enemies.

 

Silence filled the camp-place, all motion froze and there was only heard the rustling of trees while in the distance a lonesome cry of a guar begged for attention of one another of its race. It was the most natural thing to crave for a companion and closeness in this world, so why was this forbidden?

 

The vestige felt guilty by saying the unspoken desire, rules were made to follow and the agreement had been mostly clear until this act. But it had been growing inside of her mind and her heart hadn't been unaffected by the steady nightly visits. A bittersweet pain of loss every morning, before the sun returns to surface and ending the veil of a fantasy which should never come through.

 

There was worry when reaction did not happen. Maybe she destroyed it all with this simple honesty of a human being yearning for more. Passion can be divided from sincere feelings but only for a limited time and the Breton had already crossed the line.

 

Golden fingers nervously ran along her heel of hand before fitting perfectly into hers to give a light squeeze.

 

Encouraged by the warm touch and gesture she went for more, choosing her words carefully. “The Queen must be very lonely. “

 

“She has a nation to rule...” her lover sighed sadly, adding more pressure when holding hands.

 

“And who rules her heart?”

 

A meaningful break happening announced the following important question.

 

“Would you like to rule the Queen's heart?”

 

There was hesitation, the feeling of upcoming trouble delayed the hopeful intentions before the young Breton woman said fully convinced in her emotions. “I do...”

 

And with these words the vestige turned around to meet her lover's eyes, softly cupping Ayrenn's face with both hands expressing her heart. “And not only until the sun rises, my Queen.”

 

_Some might call it crazy_

 

_some might call it foolish_

 

_it's irresistible_

 

_and so simple_

 

_it's just love..._

 

 

 

 


End file.
